Shower Reality
by LoveHGSS
Summary: A challenge from maia.maiestas. SB/HG, rated M for a reason. Hermione's fantasy takes her over... see what happens. R&R!


Disclaimer - I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is a story prompt from maia(dot)maiestas. She wrote the few paragraphs of the story, and left it open for whomever to finish, and as I do not have any Sirius/Hermione stories, even though I love the pairing, I figured I might as well give it a shot. Review please!

To find where this started, the story is "The Shower Fantasy". I only changed a few words from the original beginning.

No BETA, so any grammatical errors are mine, but I promise I read over this about a hundred times, literally.

**Warning - 18 and over readers only, please. Explicit sexual content.**

As soon as she heard the shower start, she knew what was going on. She knew she shouldn't know. And, more importantly, she knew she shouldn't want to be under that shower head as well. But she did. Desperately.

Very carefully she snuck up the old, creaking stairs. She tried hard not to make any noise, though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear anything because of the running water. Still, she couldn't fight back the urge to sneak. Or peak, for that matter.

As she approached the bathroom she suddenly didn't know what she was doing. Or why she was even doing it. It was so wrong. And yet there was no way of denying that she wanted it. Very, very badly, in fact. Holding her breath, she opened the bathroom door and stepped in.

And there he was. She imagined him standing under the cascading water, surrounded by steam. Stark naked and all lathered up, his rather long hair hanging down his back in loose, wet curls. Quickly she squirmed out of her clothes. With a deep breath she pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in.

"Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed in shock as he realized he was no longer alone. "What in Merlin's furry beard are you doing here?"

Courageously, she reached out to him and touched a teasing finger to his hard chest.

"Taking what I want," she said huskily, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. First, he was too surprised to respond, but as she pulled him closer and moved her lips more frantically, he growled into her mouth and pulled her soft body flush against his own and claimed her mouth with his tongue. His hands moved to the small of her back and his prominent erection against her hip.

"I love when you take what you want," he growled in her ear and cupped her butt with big, firm hands. She moaned at that, which made Sirius squeeze her hard and grind his erection against her flat stomach. Feeling totally daring, she reached down between them and grabbed his erect cock. He pulled her closer and growled again.

"Yeah, I really love it when you take what you want!" he moaned and rested his head against the crook of her neck while she stroked him under the water. His fingers went from her back to her breasts and he started walking until her back hit the wall of the shower. His fingers graced her nipples, tugging and pulling while she continued stroking him. All of a sudden, his fingers were replaced by his mouth and his fingers dipped into her core. Closing her eyes she moaned loudly and leaned back against the cold tiles.

"Hermione?" Sirius' voice sounded, suddenly from very far away. Blinking, she opened her eyes and stared into Sirius' grey eyes. But they weren't where they should be. They were not right in front of her, looking admiringly down on her. They were staring in confusion and horror from the other side of the room.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, slightly panic-stricken. "And why, _oh why_, are you naked?"

Hermione stared at him, her mouth slowly falling open. "I - I - I," Hermione stuttered, unable to rip her eyes away him, his hair wet and sticking to him as steam haloed around him.

"You?" Sirius prompted, doing everything possible to keep his eyes on her face.

"I didn't hear the water," she said quickly. Smooth. Real smooth.

He gawked at her for a moment. "How… how is that possible?"

Hermione raked her hand over her face and Sirius took the short opportunity to quickly gaze at her naked body. He couldn't help the groan that left his lips as he noticed her puckered, pink nipples and clean-shaven mound. His eyes shot back to hers when he realized he had groaned out loud.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, closing his eyes for a moment to make sure he could refocus on her face. "You didn't answer my question, Hermione."

She stood there for another moment, racking her brain for _something_. "I was thinking about something and I just wasn't paying attention."

Sirius considered this for a moment. "But you have yet to replace your missing garments," he pointed out. "Not that I'm complaining, Love, but it's quite maddening, and my shower's going to go cold sooner rather than later."

"What?" she asked.

He quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'what'?"

"You… you just said that you weren't complaining about me not wearing any clothes," she said incredulously.

"Yes, well, I am a man, you know," he said, color seeping into his cheeks. "I apologize, but it is quite obvious that you _are_ of the opposite sex, and seeing as I am not gay, it is hard to not… react to your womanly attributes."

"You're being a little bold, aren't you?" she asked, unable to stop the words coming out of her mouth.

"Hermione," he said, rolling his eyes, "I've been back from that damn veil for five years now and you've been living here for four of them; have you not noticed that I do not hold back what I have to say by now?"

"Well, yes, I've notice," she said sheepishly.

"Then you should not be surprised," he said with a smirk that nearly brought her to her knees.

"So why have you not said anything about my - attributes before?" she asked, her head cocking to the side in interest.

"Up until a month ago, you were with Ron, Love," Sirius pointed out.

"True," she conceded.

"I am a gentlemen when it counts," he said with a devilish smile. "Now, either get in here or get out, I did come in here with a purpose. Otherwise, we can finish this conversation later."

He shot another knee-weakening smile at her before disappearing behind the dark red shower curtain. She stood there, gaping at the offending material separating her and a naked God. She had two options; option one - put back on her clothes and run, never to look Sirius in the eyes again. Or, option number two - suck up the courage, get in there, and take what she's wanted for so long.

Sirius' head was under the hot water, his hair sticking to his flushed back, waiting to hear the door open and close, when he felt two small, cold hands on his sides. He froze, his hands reaching out to the tile wall in front of him to support himself. He felt a petite body mold against his from behind, full lips being pressed hesitantly between his shoulder blades. He didn't make a move as those dainty hands slowly slid to his tattooed chest, exploring the raised scars and his muscular stomach.

"Hermione," he breathed as her hands traveled lower, her nails grazing where his pants usually rested along his abdomen.

She didn't say a word, but proceeded with her movements downward, her hands running down his thighs, very obviously avoiding the large erection she couldn't see. She pressed harder against him as her hand made a bold move to his arousal, her small hand wrapping around his impressive length. Sirius groaned as her hand gripped him, her fingers vice-like and wet. She experimentally stroked him, and smiled as he let out a breathy moan, involuntarily leaning back from the pleasure of it.

Hermione continued to stroke him maddeningly slowly as her other hand traveled back up, her fingertips finding a pierced nipple. She cautiously flicked it, and nearly squealed in delight as he bucked his hips and moaned again. She jumped slightly and his hands flew off the wall and to her wrists, grasping them with enough force to efficiently stop her motions. He raised her arms and turned, ducking underneath one as he came to face her. His usual grey eyes had turned darker and full of obvious desire.

Before Hermione could do anything, Sirius' lips were upon her own, gentle but demanding. His tongue swiftly took her mouth when granted entrance, tasting and teasing. She moaned as his hands released hers and instantly went to either breast, massaging them roughly before grazing her nipples with his fingertips. Her arms flew around his neck and they moaned as skin met skin, Sirius sucking Hermione's bottom lips into his mouth, biting it lightly.

"Sirius," she moaned as his lips left hers, only to be replaced at her neck, his teeth sinking into her sensitive flesh before his tongue came out to soothe the spot.

"I love it when you say my name," he growled into her ear before gently pushing her back against the cold tile wall.

Hermione's breathing became erratic as Sirius dropped to his knees in front of her, his hands gently following the defined curves of her sides, his mouth placing open, wet kisses on her soft yet flat stomach. The kisses become more urgent and her breathing increased as his lips traveled lower, kissing each thigh in turn.

"Foot up here," he panted, his hand patting the edge of the bathtub.

Hermione didn't even have time to think about his request as her body instantly obliged it. Sirius' hands joined his mouth, teasing the insides of her thighs. His fingers were the first to make it to where she needed him desperately, his fingertips hesitantly tracing her nether-lips. She cried out as his fingers slid between her moist folds, his touch feather light as it went over her clit. His fingers lingered at her wet opening, teasing her before using one finger to penetrate her. She cried out again and her fingers slid into his wet hair and he pumped once, twice, a third time, before withdrawing completely. He used his fingers to spread her and raised his mouth to her opening, placing kisses there before tasting her.

Her juices were like an aphrodisiac, his member bobbing painfully as his tongue swept over her soaked core. They moaned simultaneously as he tasted her more thoroughly, the pad of his tongue making strong, slow strokes from her opening to her sensitive bud and back again. Hermione couldn't stop her hips from bucking against his mouth when his finger entered her core again, his mouth focusing solely on her clit, his lips wrapping around it as his tongue made rough circles.

"Sirius!" she moaned loudly as he added a second finger to the first.

He groaned and pumped his fingers within her tightness, twisting them as her walls convulsed around them. "Come for me, Hermione," he said quickly before sucking her bud back into his mouth.

His words propelling her onward, as well as his fingers moving at a faster pace, threw her over the edge into a mind-numbing orgasm. She called his name again as she came around his fingers, his tongue making sloppy swipes at her clit. His movements calmed as her body slowly stopped shuddering. She pulled on his hair until he leaned back, looking up into her half lidded eyes.

Hermione continued yanking on his thick locks until he stood. Sirius wasted no time in putting his lips back to hers, their wet bodies meeting as their tongues battled. Hermione lifted her knee, rubbing it up and down his leg, trying to tell him what she wanted without breaking their heated kiss. A sudden wave of lust rolled through Sirius' body and he couldn't stop himself from grasping her leg and hitching it up as far as possible. Without losing the rhythm of their kiss, Sirius slid his unused hand behind her other leg, and Hermione released his hair, putting her arms around his neck for leverage to lift her up, her legs locking around his waist.

Hermione whimpered into his mouth as his erection pressed against her sex. Sirius reluctantly broke the kiss, holding Hermione away from him enough to position his painfully aroused member at her opening. Grey eyes met caramel as he entered her, both of them moaning as he guided her down his impressive length. She fit around him like a sopping glove; it would have been nearly too tight had she not been so ready. He put his forehead against hers when he was finally sheathed completely within her warmth, both of their breaths coming out in short pants.

He kissed her slowly this time, languidly tasting her mouth as they both got used new to the sensations of being joined so intimately. His hand caressed her breasts as hers cradled his face, her fingers tracing every inch of it, memorizing. Hermione readjusted her legs and Sirius immediately broke the kiss, moaning as he felt her move.

"Feel good?" she asked, breathless.

"You haven't a clue, Love," he panted.

Hermione moved her hips again, both of them moaning this time. "I think I do," she whispered, tightening her legs and kissing him fully, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

He moaned and placed his hands at her hips. Their kiss stilled and they hesitated only a moment longer before Sirius pulled nearly completely out of her before slowly sliding back in. Hermione met his slow pace, letting her body attune to the feel of him within her. Their pace quickened as Sirius dipped his head to the side, his teeth sinking in softly to her sensitive neck. She thrust down and he moaned, pulling back so he could watch her face as he guided her faster, his member sliding slickly between her fold, friction and heat radiating through them both.

Her nails sunk into his arms, her grip becoming stronger with each thrust, a storm brewing within her that was sure to explode any moment. "You're so beautiful," he panted, watching their joined bodies as he slammed into her.

"So hot," she moaned as he hit a spot deeply inside her.

He moaned and leaned his forehead against her shoulder, his hips rocking back and forth into hers. Her nails raked down his arms, seeking purchase as he pumped into her.

"I'm going to come soon," he panted, his face buried into her neck. "Have to pull out."

"Contraceptive… oh sweet Circe… potion," she moaned, his strokes long and deep now, hitting the spot over and over.

"Bloody hell," he moaned, feeling her walls tighten around him. "Hermione… Hermione, Love, come with me, please."

Once again, Sirius' fingers found her bundle of nerves and she obliged him, her release coursing through her, making her dizzy. She cried his name loudly as she came, her slick walls convulsing around his length, milking him into his own release. He came deeply with in her, his body shuddering from the sheer power of his orgasm. They clung to each other, panting, both amazed at the intensity of their releases.

Sirius gently kissed her neck, loving the taste of her skin. Hermione shivered from the sensation and sighed. "This is better than any fantasy," she mumbled.

Sirius grunted. "Agreed, Love, a-greed." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding him close. "Perhaps you should tell me a few more fantasies that I can turn into reality."

_A/N - Not my best, but I don't think it was too terrible. Review and let me know!!_


End file.
